Seven Deadly vs Seven Heavenly
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: During the creation of Father, an opposite force was made to make up for his evilness. Now her children are tracking down his, trying to ruin his plan for the world. OCs. Edwin, Royai, AlMei, and others. Mangabased, slight AU.
1. Prologue: Kindness

**I know I should update some of my other stories instead of posting out new ones all the time. . . -.-' **

**However, my friend convinced me to put this one out. **

**First three things; this is based on the manga, but with some changes, there are eight OCs, and Maes Hughes with not die during the story^^ He's just too cool XD **

**I hope it is worth some of your time^^**

**I'm sorry for my horrible grammar and the characters OOC. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own FMA, nor do I own the name of my OCs. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**Kindness**

The moon was almost hidden behind a dark cloud, leaving the city to open darkness.

One set of steps could be heard through the thickness, steps aiming for the red telephone box in the middle of the street. However, this person was not aware of the two others who followed him closely.

A young girl ran all she could to catch up with the two ahead of her. She had been following the second one for a long time, and once she got a hold of its plans for the other person, she decided to step in and do something.

She caught up just in time to see the second one point a gun at the first person, who apparently had just called someone by the way he – it was a man, she saw – held the phone.

"Stop!" she shouted, not wanting to lose another moment.

The one with the gun turned around to face her, and a female face met her own.

"I see you decided to show up," a grin met her eyes, before the face transformed and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes stood where the earlier woman had stood.

"However, you are too late," many things happened in that moment. The man with the phone turned around, really to throw something at the gunholder, but stopped once he saw the face the transformer held. A bullet left the gun, aiming and hitting the chest of the man.

The girl's scream was the only thing to be heard in the silence beside the sound of the gun.

The transformer disappeared into the darkness as the girl ran over to the fallen man.

"Come on, please don't die on me!" she whispered as she laid a hand over the bullet wound. The man was still awake she saw when she looked up. The girl opened her mouth to say something comforting, when she heard a voice coming from the phone, calling out a name.

The hand she held over the wound started to glow as the other one took the phone from the man, both of them doing what they could to help.

"Hello?" she asked once she held the phone to her ear.

Silence. Then, the angry voice of a man.

"_Who the hell are you?!" _

"I'm sorry, I know I probably shouldn't have taken the phone, but the man who called this number. . ." her eyes met the man on the ground's.

"What's your name?" she whispered, just high enough for the hurt man to hear her.

"Maes," he whispered back, unable to do anything else. At least her powers had stopped him from dying for the moment.

". . . Maes, he's been shot. Do you mind coming over with an ambulance?"

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang was shocked when he came to the hospital with Riza Hawkeye.

First of all, Maes had called him earlier, but when he hadn't answered, a young girl had instead, telling them that he had been shot.

The two of them had taken the train over to Central the moment they finished talking with the girl, hoping they were not too late.

Apparently, she had saved the man's life by answering the phone and telling him to contact an ambulance, even if he was all the way over in East City.

The first thing they saw once they reached the hospital was a young girl dressed in a white dress with a hood hanging down her back trapped between two soldiers.

". . . I'm telling you; I didn't shot anyone. Do you honestly think I would still be at the crimescene if I had?" her voice told them she was rather young, probably at the same age as Fullmetal or some years older. She didn't appear to be angry, as her voice was rather calm.

"Are you the one who took the phone?" Roy asked once the two of them got close enough.

The girl turned around quickly, making her light-brown hair fly around her face, and deep-brown eyes stared into his. Weirdly enough, he could only see one emotion inside them.

"Yes, I am, and I then feel free to ask if you are the man I talked with?" her eyes' emotion rang inside her voice, almost shining.

"Correct. Now, will you tell us everything you know, Miss. . . ?"

"Kind. My name is Kind," and the kindness smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't waste of time for you to read it^^ If you want to read more of the story, please review^^**


	2. Patience

**First of all; to all of you who reviewed/favourite/alerted:**** this update is to you^^**

**Then; onto the story:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't know FMA, nor do I own the names I uses for my OCs. **

**Chapter 1**

**Patience**

The light voice of someone talking in the phone early a Saturday morning was enough to wake a small child. Clear, light-blue eyes opened, stared at the roof above her head.

Why was someone up at this hour?

Quietly, the young girl got out of her bed and made her way toward the door.

Her sister stood near the phonetable, not noticing the young girl looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm coming over right away. Fine, talk to you in some minutes," the older one, a peaceful looking girl with black hair down to the middle of her back, dressed in the military's blue uniform, put the phone down and turned around, letting almost silver-coloured eyes meet light-blue ones.

"I knew you were listening, Eriika," she said, a soft smile playing over her lips.

"What's wrong?" the younger girl – Eriika – asked.

"My boss is in the hospital, and I have to go over there now. Is it okay if you stay at the Hughes' place with Elicia? I'm going to pick up Gracia along the way, you see, and she asked if you wanted to stay there since I will be away from the house the entire day," the older one answered. The little girl thought it over for some minutes. Elicia was her bestfriend from kindergarten, one of the only other children there at her own age.

A smile filled her face as her black hair fell down behind her ears.

"Okay!" she smiled, happily.

* * *

"Thank you for dropping by to get me, Peace," Gracia smiled motherly at the girl driving the car.

"It was nothing. Why should you walk when I was going to the same place anyway?" the black-haired girl grinned as she started to park near the hospital.

The two of them got out, and headed toward the building in front of them. Once inside, Gracia headed directly toward the disk where a woman sat, asking to see her husband. Peace, on the other hand, decided to let the woman be alone with her husband for some minutes, and headed instead toward the waiting room.

"Peace!" a voice called out, earning her attention. A young girl about her own age almost jumped up and down to get her eyes.

"Kind, what are you doing here?" Peace asked her friend, rather surprised, the moment they got close enough.

"I'm not allowed to leave yet," the other girl answered, giving a small smile. The black-haired woman stared blankly at her for some minutes before she said anything.

"Is this your client's doing?" Kind nodded quickly.

"They messed it up this time, didn't they?" she smiled.

"I guess. What happened?"

"Like usual, I was following my client around, keeping an eye on him from the shadows. He went toward Central Headquarters, so I stopped outside to wait. Then, Chas showed up, saying her client was inside there too. That's when we understood something was going on. However, her client went out one of the backways, so Chas ran to catch up with her. The man – Maes? – came out shortly after she disappeared. I guess he didn't see me, because he ran past without even looking at me. A young black-haired woman came out shortly after him, but the pulling we get once our opposites are near told me it was my client in disguise. Come to think of it, I'm positive the face my client used was the same of the woman he handed the Elric-kid over to during that Laboratory 5-mess," Kind stopped to think the matter over once more.

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, you mean?" Peace said, trying to help. After all, she worked close to the woman, both of them under Major Armstrong, while Peace also worked under Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. She had known that the other had been in charge of watching out for the Elric-kids during their stay in Central.

"I guess. However, I followed them to the street where the shot happened. I think the man had just busted my client for not being who he wore the face of, at least it looked that way when I caught up with them. My client was pointing a gun at him, so I yelled at him to stop. That's when he changed his face again, this time into a person very much alike the woman you came here with," Kind stopped once she noticed Peace's look.

"Oh God, he changed into _Gracia_? Let me guess; Maes turned around to throw one of his knives, but couldn't because of the face he saw, and that's when your client shot him?"

"That's perfectly what happened. My client ran away, and I used my ability to keep him alive to the ambulance came as well as the police and the military. How did you know, by the way, that he couldn't throw his knives," a curious look from brown eyes. A bright smile shined from the military-girl's lips.

"If you have ever heard that man talking about his family, you should know. By the way, do you mind staying here for a while? I need to head over to Headquarters and get some stuff."

"Sure. You can count on me, _Patience_," Kind grinned friendly, using her friend's real name. The black-haired girl smiled back, touched the tattoo that rested on her right cheek, almost hidden behind her hair. A tattoo her friend shared, just on one of her legs. A small tattoo of a silver-heart with white angel-wings.

"I know I can, _Kindness_."

* * *

The night had fallen over Central, hiding every single movement on the streets. However, light still shined from many of the offices inside Central Military Headquarters.

Peace sat quietly, reading through a map filled with papers.

After the talk with Kind, she had walked straight up to the HQ, finding the person who had last seen Maes Hughes before he left the place. When she had, she had almost begged her to show her the room he had last been in.

Shocking enough, papers laid all over the floor, and there had been a battle fought inside it.

_Most likely Maes against Lust, since Chas was here last night. _Peace had grabbed as many papers as she could, before exiting the room when she was sure no one noticed it.

Now, the papers lay hidden in her desk, just waiting for her to take them home with her when she left for the day.

"First Lieutenant Viroli! What a pleasure to see you on this day of sorrow!" the young woman froze, before she dared looking up. There, in front of her, a large man stood, pink sparkles all around his face. Luckily, he was still wearing his uniform.

"Hello to you too, Major sir. What can I help you with?" she asked, as calmly as possible. Even her ability to stay calm and patience at any time was put on trial when it came to this man.

"As you are aware of, the Lieutenant Colonel and I was going to guard the president on his trip to the south next week, and with the Lieutenant Colonel," here she saw huge tears coming out of his eyes, "in hospital after being shot, we need another guard! That's why I'm asking you to take his place!"

Peace - more likely the Patience-side of her identity – thought it over. If she said yes, she had to find another place for Eriika during that time, as well as having her ability put on trial for a long time, but she would be able to do her work.

"Of course, Major sir."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	3. Charity

**First of all; thank you so much to all who favourited/alerted/reviewed on the last chapter! You guys really inspire me to write more!**

**Second; I hope it didn't take too long XD**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, not even my OCs' names belongs to me T.T However, their personalities does. **

**Chapter 2**

**Charity**

The sun was on its way down, casting a beautiful light over the small south-town Dublith. It had been a rather peaceful day, without much trouble or disasters. However, it was first after the sun's fall that trouble began to appear.

Four shadows made their way through one of the creepiest streets the town held, their goal an old pub lying in the middle named Devil's Nest.

No one stopped them as they entered, nor as they disappeared down a hidden path.

"We're back," the first one told the small crew sitting inside the room.

"The boys you told us about arrived at the station just some hours ago," another one of them said, a small smile covering lips.

"Spying is wrong, you know," a young woman called out. By appearance, she looked like someone in her late twenties, with brown hair cut shoulder-short and formed the way the wind wanted it to be, and light-brown eyes shining of laughter. She sat cross-legged on the top of a table, her cheek resting in her right hand, showing of a silver-coloured tattoo of a heart with angel-wings.

One of the newly arrived, a man with dog-traits over his complete being, grinned at her.

"The why was _you_ spying on _us_?" he asked in a friendly, yet jokingly, voice. The woman's face lightened up with a huge smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"

"Dorchet, Charity," the leader – judged by the way the others looked up to him – said calmly.

"I spied on you because weird things always happen around the four of you," the woman said at last, her eyes still sparkling with humour.

She didn't want to answer him, but something in her personality told her to do so.

"Happy now, Greed?" she said, turning toward the leader. A small smile still rested over her lips.

Before he could say anything, the woman had jumped down from the table and walked out of the room, calling over her shoulder that she would go and get some food.

* * *

Charity smiled to herself as she walked toward the kitchen-part of the bar. She might have fallen away from her original work, but she was still doing what she was supposed to do, just in another way. After all, it was better to become friends than fight.

The woman enjoyed hanging out with the group; they were her friends, her second family.

She knew they also were the reason behind her change from a nice woman who did nothing wrong, to the one she was today.

Once she reached the kitchen, she grabbed the cake she had made earlier and headed back toward the main-room.

* * *

Charity grinned as the warm southern sun filled her body from where she laid on the roof of an old factory. It had been closed down ages ago, yet this was the place they had decided to spend the day.

The young woman let her mind wander back to the event that brought her out there in the first place.

"_I just got news about the elder Elric-boy leaving his brother behind in this town as he headed toward South City," Bido, a little chimera-man, said as he got back to Devil's Nest after his watch. _

_Several days had passed since the boys came to the town, several days without much happening. However, Greed wanted to talk with the youngest brother, especially after Bido had proven for them that the armour the Elric-boy walked around in was empty._

"_That's good. This is how things would be done. . ." Greed's normal smirk was enough to get anyone into his plans. _

Bido had been told to deliver the boy a note telling him that they knew about him, and to meet them at the old factory. That's why Dorchet, Loa, Martel and Charity were there; to kidnap the boy and bring him back to the Devil's Nest.

"I still don't get why you came with us, _Charity_. Isn't it against you to kidnap someone?" Dorchet watched the young woman for some seconds as he waited for an answer. After all, both were on the same roof.

"Charity. The will to give _anything_, even services like this, that's my nature. Besides, _I'm_ not going to kidnap anyone, _you_ are. I'm just here to help you if something get screwed up," she grinned back, and the dog-man rolled his eyes.

"Do you even think he will show up?" Loa asked from the ground, where he and Martel waited for the boy.

"I'm sure he will, besides, he's already here," Dorchet answered, before jumping down, just as they could see a huge suit of armour coming toward them from the street leading to their place.

* * *

"First Lieutenant Viroli," the young woman's head shot up as someone talked to her. She had been busy studying some maps over the south, too busy to even notice that the door had opened. Luckily, it was only Major Armstrong.

"Yes, sir!" she said, tightening up her back.

"Do you mind going to Dublith with the President and me? It would look bad if not at least two guards came with him!" the huge man yelled, loud enough for everyone in the whole building to hear them.

Peace's eyes widen inside her mind as she heard the name. Dublith! That meant Charity, and Greed! She couldn't let Wrath reach them first!

"No problem, sir!" the man's pink sparkles shined even more than before, and a huge smile broke his face.

"If you will excuse me, Major, I need to call my sister," she said, and disappeared toward the building's only phone-boxes.

_Please be at the Devil's Nest, Char! I'm begging you! _

* * *

**A/N: Before any of you make a comment of Charity's behaviour; I think everyone who spends a lot of time around Greed and his gang would turn out like a little bad, even if they were the most perfect in the whole world, and Charity has been around him for nearly a hundredth years. **

**With that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter^^ **


	4. It's Human To Cry

**Was the last chapter really that bad? . I can rewrite it, if that is what people want^^ **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor it characters. I only own my OCs personalities, not even their names belong to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**It's Human to Cry**

Peace almost laughed at herself for being able to stay calm during the time it took before someone answered on the other side of the phone. Those few minutes had been like hell, the worry for her friend and sister rising within her.

"_Hello, Devil's Nest Bar_," a man's voice answered on the other side, giving Peace some minutes to think over what she should say.

"Hey, Peace Viroli here, I'm looking for Charity, could you please bring her to the phone?" Peace asked nicely, smiling even though he couldn't see it.

"_Wait a minute. . . She's not here_."

"That's okay. Do you think I can talk with your leader?"

"_Boss, a kid's on the phone, wants to talk with you_," she could hear the man talk to someone else as she waited, hoping at least someone could get the warning.

The sound of someone else grabbing the phone got her attention.

"_Yeah?_" Greed's voice. Peace shoot a gaze in both directions of the room she stood in, not catching anyone else, before she talked.

"Hello. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I am Patience, Charity's younger sister." Waiting, letting the words sink in.

"_What'cha want_?"

"I was just wondering if you could give Char a warning from me the next time you see her." Silence.

"Could you tell her that your dear younger brother is coming over with some friends of his? Most likely toward your place. I will be heading over too," hopefully he would do as she asked.

* * *

Charity sat quietly in one of the many chairs covering the main area of the bar, gazing down in a cup of tea. She felt a little bad for playing a part in the kidnapping of that Elric-kid, but she knew Greed and the others wouldn't harm him in any way, they just wanted a small talk with him.

Her eyes fell on the tattoo she wore on her hand. The one thing that marked her as a Virtue.

"You think too much, Char," an arrogant voice said above her head.

"And you too little," she answered before looking up.

"What is it, Greed?"

"Your sister called, said she will be coming over together with someone from the military." _Someone from the military? _

"Which one of them? Patience?"

"Yup." _Patience's client are the leader of the military, Wrath. Could she mean him? _

"Also, I need you to pick up some food at the market." _Always something else as well._

"Sure, I'll be right back," the young woman got up from her chair, placed the teacup on the table and left the room. She could drink the rest when she got back and it finally was cold enough to drink.

* * *

Peace Viroli leaned against the wall inside one of Dublith's meatshop. Wrath and Armstrong was trying their best to get the owner to talk with them, which ended in the Major taking off his shirt and flashing his muscles, which lead to the owner – who was even bigger than the Major if possible – ripping his shirt apart by flashing his muscles.

The world was really filled with weird people.

Inside the small kitchen stood the boy they had followed, the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, and chatted with the owner's wife. Apparently they were old friends or something.

The boy said something she couldn't hear, and left through the backdoor.

Peace threw her superiors a look, before leaving after him. She had a feeling he would end up going toward Devil's Nest, so why not follow? It wasn't like she remembered the way there.

After walking behind the Elric-boy for several streets, the young woman decided to call out and catch up with him.

"Fullmetal, sir!" he stopped, and shot her a weird look. He probably hadn't though anyone would follow him.

"Are you heading toward Devil's Nest?" she asked polite, even smiling a little. A friendly smile.

He didn't answer, just glared at her with annoyance in his golden eyes. The eyes of his father.

"If you are, do you mind me coming with you?" still just a stare.

"You can trust me; I'm not a bad person. My name is Peace Viroli, First Lieutenant in the military. You see, my sister, she's over at the Devil's Nest and I have to get her," not even a blink. This was going to be hard.

"Please? I will not contact anyone, and Wr – King Bradley are not aware of me leaving the shop back there. At least I did not tell him," that would most likely bring her problems later, but she could not care less. Charity was a little more important.

"Fine," the boy finally said, allowing her to come with him.

* * *

"What in the world happened here?" Charity stared into the room in front of her. The sight of ground-laid guards outside had gotten her to wonder, but what met her once she opened the door into the room where they had the Elric-boy, was even more surprising.

"A housewife passed by while you were out," Dorchet answered from where he laid on the floor.

"And she gave you all a beating?"

"Well, not Greed – you know how he is – and not me, but rest got a beating pretty bad," Martel's voice said from inside the Elric-boy's armour; she had been on guard from there every since they captured him.

"How long since she left?"

"Not that long. . ." Dorchet started, but Martel broke him off.

"She arrived about the time you left, and walked out of here some minutes later," the woman said, not hiding anything it appeared. Charity raised an eyebrow.

"You have been on the floor for four hours?" she asked. No wonder it had been so quiet outside.

Dorchet made a doglike sound, but didn't answer her.

Loa, quiet as ever, just stared out in the room from where he sat alongside the wall.

Charity sighed and turned her head toward Martel and Alphonse.

"I hope these idiots didn't give you any trouble," she said to the boy, a friendly smile covering her lips.

"Not at all," the answer was simple, but said in a friendly voice.

"Did you get any name?" this time Charity turned toward the leader among them, Greed himself.

Just as the man was about to answer, the door behind her opened widely and a golden-haired boy appeared, followed by a black-haired young woman.

"Charity!" the woman called out, followed by a '_that's you sister?' _from the boy.

"Pat- Peace! What are you doing here?" Charity stared wide-eyed on her sister. Of course, Greed had told her she would be showing up later, but she hadn't expected her to come so quickly.

"What do you want, kid?" they could hear Greed asked the boy about as Charity made her way over to her sister. Patience hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen her, on the other hand, none of them had. As far as she knew, even Diligence and Humility were the same.

"The military's coming, we have to leave! Wrath's with them!" Patience told her calmly as she reached her sister's side.

"What?! Wrath's with them?" this came as a surprise.

"Yeah, didn't Greed tell you? I asked him to deliver the messenger."

"He only told me you would be showing up later."

"Charity! Leave with your sister!" Dorchet called over to her, finally getting up from the floor.

"No matter what happen, you can't fight anyway, you know that!" this time it was Greed, in the same minute as he dodged one of the elder Elric-boy's punched. When had they started to fight anyway?

"This way," Loa called out to them all as he cracked the wall into pieces and walked through, carrying Alphonse and Martel over his shoulder.

"Come on!" Patience pushed her sister after the chimeras and the boy's-soul-in-an-armour.

"I'm almost thirty; you shouldn't push me around like this, _little_ sister!" Charity cried out as they left their leader behind.

"Calm down!"

"You girls, take that road. It leads up in the city and into safety. It wouldn't be clever of us to drag you with us in case the military should catch up," Dorchet commanded, pointing up a road leading down into the cloak-system. When they looked over at the other side, they could see a similar road. Loa was already on his way down it with Martel and Alphonse over his shoulder. Once they were out of sight, Dorchet turned toward Patience and Charity.

"Greed told us about your messenger, Patience. He also told us to get Charity out safely. He knows she can't fight, doesn't have the heart to do it. It was also her heart that made him only tell us; Char would have protested," he told them, letting out why Charity didn't knew her sister's complete messenger.

"I see. . . Anything else before our ways gets separated?" Calm as ever, that was Patience.

"Yeah, if we don't survive this, neither chimeras nor Greed, kick Father's ass for us, would you?"

"You even know about Father?" Patience was a little shocked.

"Of course, Greed told us about Father and the other homunculi, so that we knew what we were up against," this time it was Charity who answered.

"I already knew, like the rest of us Virtues, but the others didn't." Dorchet grinned toward them both, before disappearing after Loa and the rest.

"Bye," Charity waved after him, forgetting her appearance as an almost-thirty-year-old-woman.

"Come on, Char, this way," Patience told her, before dragging her with her again down the road Dorchet and Loa had pointed out for them.

* * *

Charity fell to her knees as she watched from a roof as military-soldiers coming out of the bar she had called home for several years.

Tears started to leak from her eyes, making their way down her cheeks when she saw the bags they carried with them, all too familiar with what they held.

"Why? Why?" she whispered, her voice slowly fading away.

"Oh, Charity," Patience's voice said behind her, before the other woman kneeled down and hugged her.

"They were my friends. My friends! Bido. Loa. Dorchet. Martel. Greed. EVERBODY! How come I can fulfill other's wishes, but never my own? Damn these tears! Why are they falling?! Why am I feeling all of this?! I'm a Virtue!" still her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Charity, I kn. . ." catching what her sister was about to say, the oldest woman twisted around and rose to her feet.

"Do you, now?!" her voice rose, but not enough for anyone else than Patience to hear. Her sister and friend's hand reached up to a necklace she wore around her neck, hugging it closely inside her hand. A small smile made its way over her face.

"Believe me, I know." Charity started to cry again, before she ran up to hug her sister.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Besides, crying is human, and that shows you are more than just a Virtue. You are generous and self-sacrificing. You gave away everything you could have just to be with your friends. You fulfill every mission Mother or Greed puts on you with everything you have, just to make others happy, and more! You have everything that makes you Charity, and yet you have other feelings as well, not anger or jealousy or any other bad feeling, but the most human once, like sadness and happiness, they all rest inside you. They are what makes you you. Makes you just as human as anyone else. The only one of us I think is purely a Virtue is Humility. The rest of us, we all have flaws, just look at me; I'm so patience and calm that I might be rather cold sometimes," Patience laughed.

Charity blinked, twice.

"I see. . . Come on, Patience, let's go back to Central. I'm ready to give all my service to the job of removing the danger Father and his group gives." The younger woman stared at her in some sort of disbelief, before the smile came back.

"Are you serious? That would really help! You could look after Eriika for me while I am at work, when she comes home from kindergarten." Charity broke into a huge grin.

"You want her to get corrupt? Fine, I'm at it!"

And her tears stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter was a little better than the last one^^ If you have any questions, just ask^^**


	5. A Meeting Between the Virtues

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FMA, nor do I own the Virtues, only their looks. **

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting Between the Virtues**

"I simply love this weather!" a young woman laid on her back at the top of one of Central's many houses. The sun was shining brightly, making her hair glow in its beams.

A man beside her laughed friendly.

"Is there something you don't love, Chas?" he asked, giving her a light punch.

"Shut up, Tem. Hey, maybe we should go visit Patience while we're here? I mean, long time no see, right? It's not that often we get a rest," the woman – Chastity – smiled thoughtfully.

"Patience's out of town, don't you remember?"

". . . Nah, I saw her at the station earlier today. Besides, Wrath's back too." Temperance looked at her, and was about to say sometime, when someone yelling their names got his attention.

"Chas-Chas! Tem-Tem! Hey!" there, coming toward them, were Charity and Kindness, the last one causing the screaming with her unbeatable cheerfulness. The teenage-looking girl jumped up, waving with both hands, before she continued running after Charity.

"Kindness?! Charity!? What are you two doing here? And Charity, aren't you supposed to be in Dublith?" Temperance called out as their friends and siblings got closer.

"What? Not happy to see us? Well, then, we'll leave again!" Charity grinned, before she turned around and made a move to leave.

"Silly Char, of course we don't want you to leave!" Chastity smiled brightly.

The Virtue twisted around again, and slung an arm around Kindness' shoulders, still grinning with all her heart.

"You really are screwed up, aren't you?" Temperance asked quietly, sarcastic.

"Sure am! But what does that matter, anyway? I'm still the one I have always been, in the deepest of my heart. Whatever. The reason we are here, is because dear Patience, our younger sister, has asked us to come on a meeting later today. We just guessed the two of you were in town. Diligence promised to come over later, when the meeting starts, so that he can be a part of it too."

Chastity and Temperance's eyes met each others. A meeting between them meant something had happened, something about the Homunculi and the world.

"Where is Patience, anyway? If this meeting is important, why didn't she tell us herself?" Temperance wondered out loud.

"Well, she left to get Eriika and put her on a train. Apparently, the girl wanted to meet some old friends back in the east."

"Thank you for watching Eriika for me, Gracia, it really felt good to have her somewhere safe while I was out of town. I'm sorry for putting this on you, by the way, considering your situation," Peace bowed respectfully for the older woman, showing off her gratitude. Gracia smiled friendly, before she waved it away.

"It was nothing, Peace. Eriika and Elicia loves to play with each other, they are such good friends. Besides, had it not been for your friend - that Kind-girl I met at the hospital - Maes wouldn't have been here anymore." Peace's eyes moved toward the floor, staring emptily at something no one else saw. _He's not gotten any better, though. For some reasons, Kindness' powers don't work like normal. Mine either, when I think it over._

"Eriika! We're leaving!" the little black-haired girl came quickly to her side, taking a fast hold at her jacket.

"Bye, Eli! See you later!" she waved to her best friend, before the two disappeared out of the house.

"Bye, Gracia. I promise you I'll tell Kind about your gratitude," Peace called out as they left.

Behind them stood Gracia and her daughter Elicia, waving after their two friends.

"I hope you didn't miss me too strongly while I was away," Peace told the little girl once they got out of the Hughes'-family's garden.

"Of course, but Eli and I had fun! We even went to visit Mr. Hughes every day! Huh? Isn't that the lady who were in Eli's birthday-party?" the little girl pointed toward a teenage-girl coming toward them, obviously a bit confused about where she was going.

"May we help you with something?" Peace called out to the girl, smiling friendly. The blond girl stared at the young woman's uniform for some seconds, before she answered.

"Could you tell me the way to the Hughes-family's house?" she asked, a sad look filling her light-blue eyes.

"It is right here, we just left their place," beside her, Peace could feel Eriika move from side to side, watching the older girl curiously.

"Thank you," the girl ran past them, before she stopped yet again.

"My name is Winry Rockbell, and I do believe I have seen the two of you before," she said as she turned toward them.

"That wouldn't be strange. After all, I came to pick up my sister at Elicia's birthday-party some weeks ago, and I do remember seeing you there. I'm First Lieutenant Peace Viroli, Maes Hughes is my boss. The little girl is my sister, Eriika Viroli," she held out her hand for the other one to take it. Winry gave her a second look, before she took her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Peace smiled, then she turned toward Eriika again.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a bit of hurry. Maybe we will get to talk later," she waved, before the two sisters moved down the road again.

Winry stood still for some seconds, staring after the two.

"Weird, she did act pretty calmly to be in a hurry. Just like she didn't have any feelings of stress at all."

"Welcome home, Patience!" Kindness rose from her chair and jumped up a bit when she heard her sister coming through the door.

"Ah, I see you got both Chastity and Temperance here! Long time no see, guys!" Patience smiled to her siblings.

"I guess," Chastity answered, giving her younger sister a friendly grin.

"I hope I'm not too late!" a speeding shadow ran past Patience before stopping in the middle of the room.

"Just in time, Dil! Like always!" Charity called out from where she sat in one of Patience many living-room-chairs.

A young boy, looking just like a teenager, grinned back to her. Brown hair still waved by the wind from his running, while dark-brown eyes shined brightly in the light from Patience's roof-lamp. He was dressed in a warm jacket, as well as a complete winter-outfit.

"Hello, ladies, Tem, how long without a word?" the boy said, bowing slightly for the group.

"A couple of months, I believe, Dil-Dil!" Kindness grinned.

Diligence threw a look around the room, searching the group over.

"And where's older sister Humility? The meeting cannot start without our leader, now, can it?"

"It was Humility's turn to visit Mother and give her our report."

The boy nodded, before he fell down in the nearest chair, right next to Kindness.

"So, group, what do we begin with?" the teenage girl opened her mouth to begin her report.

"Non-involved people are stared to get involved. Lately, the Elric-kids have appeared at the same place as our clients several times, and others have started to figure out that _something_ is going on behind the mask. They even attacked one, however, he survived. Now we just have to wait for him to be stable enough to leave the hospital, and then get him moved to somewhere safe, so that they wouldn't go after him and his family."

"That's not all; Lust and Gluttony burned down one of the libraries, and they appeared again with the Elrics at laboratory 5 just some weeks ago. On top of that, the Elrics were involved in a battle last night, in where that new officer – a colonel, I think – faked the death of another officer; that lady who was accused for nearly killing the man Kindness talked about earlier," Chastity began with, only to be interrupted by Patience as she muttered for herself that now she knew where Maria had taken the way.

"They have also caused an uproar in Lior, by leading a corrupt priest. In a way, that reminds me of all of those uproars and inside wars we have had since this country was first started. My guess is that all of this has something to do with their plan," Temperance said, while Chastity nodded in agreement.

"Sloth has also soon reached the place he started to dig his tunnel, weird enough, it almost looks like a. . ." Diligence started, but stopped once Patience rose from her chair.

"Circle. Just wait one minute. Charity, continue if you will," she said, before she disappeared into her bedroom.

The talked-to-woman seemed surprised for a minute, before she took up where Diligence was cut off.

"The Elrics were involved when Greed got captured by his brother, and then later killed. Those brothers seem to appear everywhere. I think they also figured out that Patience and I have some connection to them," the four others eyes grew big as they watched Charity.

"You got busted?!" the young woman grinned sheepish, before ruffling her hair.

"In a way, but they don't know about the Virtues!"

"Guys, look at this," Patience came back, laying a map of Amestris on the table between them.

"This is the path Sloth as been making the last years," the young woman draw an almost complete circle around the entire country.

"This is all the places they have made an uproar, a small war where a lot of people have been killed," she sat a circle around some towns and small places; the larges one being Ishbal.

"It might remind a little of some sort of a transmutation-circle, however, I have no idea for what," Charity said.

Chastity and Kindness, on the other hand, had their eyes grown big.

"If you place yet another circle here, and draw some lines like this, we get. . . Diligence! Get back to the north and stop Sloth from reaching where he started!" Chastity cried out, dropping the pen she had just used.

"The Homunculi are trying to make a huge transmutation-circle out of the entire country!"

**A/N: . . . Hope you enjoyed^^ If you want me to continue this story, please let me know^^ **


	6. The Beginning of a Battle

**First of all, I really want to say "thank you so much" to all who reviewed/alerted/favourited the last chapter^^ You guys made my day :)**

**Then, the disclaimer: Like always, I don't own FMA, nor do I own the names of my OCs. **

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of a Battle **

"You know, there's a huge missing spot in all of this," Temperance noticed as he walked away from Patience's apartment together with Chastity.

"And what will that be?" the young woman stared at him with curious eyes.

"We don't even know _what_ this transmutation-circle is for. It might even be something go. . ." the look from Chastity's eyes got him to shut up and leave the sentence behind.

"There's never something good about those eight."

"Okay, sorry, I just tried to see all of the possibilities."

All of a sudden, the young woman stopped walking.

"Tem, my client went that way," she pointed in one of the street's many sideways, "I have to leave you from here."

A sad look covered the young man's face as he stared at the ground.

"I see, mine continued in this direction. See you later, then!" a fake smile covered his lips as he raised a hand to wave his sister goodbye. He didn't like being alone, as it made him unable to keep at least one of the others safe.

Chastity grinned motherly, before she threw her arms around him.

"You silly boy; I will just be away for a couple of hours. Take care of yourself till that time, _little _brother," with that, she disappeared out of sight and after her so called client.

Temperance was left behind to stare after her, before scratching the back of his head.

"Now what am I doing if some of them gets into trouble?" he wondered as he continued down the street he already had began walking, somehow chasing after his client.

Kindness found herself walking into one of the city's most abandoned street.

*~^:^~*

Why? Because the feeling that connected her to Envy had dragged her all the way down there. Sometimes it was for the better to keep an eye on that guy.

The sound of a bomb going off right above her head, made the girl look up and move out of the way just in time to save herself from landing underneath her client. Her mouth was left slightly open as she stared at the knife pointing out of his head.

It took a second before she was able to think straight again.

"Envy! How nice of you to drop by like that!" she called out to him, her voice as friendly as ever. Her client stared at her, before jumping up from the ground.

"You're in this too?" he said, before running toward some of the civilians walking behind them.

"Too?" Kindness wondered, but was interrupted as a strangely dressed person passed by her fast enough to catch up with the escaping homunculus.

_I better follow them! _

*~^:^~*

Temperance was surprised when he found Gluttony walking into a building in one of the more abandoned parts of the city.

Just to be on the safe side, he followed his opposite inside, and kept a short distance as they made their way toward the top of the building.

From somewhere above him could he hear a lady's voice. He wasn't close enough to hear what she said, but not far enough away from not hearing her voice.

Then, she was suddenly interrupted. The young man's eyes widen as he remembered Gluttony being in front of him, and apparently already inside the room where the lady was.

With a small cry, he started to run up the stairs that separated him from the mess above him.

Temperance got there just in time to see his opposite lift a young, blond woman up in the air with a grip around her neck.

"Gluttony, you better let her down," he told his client, trying his best to sound calm. However, that was the complete different of what he was feeling.

The little man gave him a look, before returning to what he was doing.

Just as Temperance was about to run over to the two, a black and white dog passed his legs and attacked the homunculus. Gluttony lost his grip on the woman, and took some steps back. Another man appeared beside Temperance, this one with black hair, glasses and a gun in his hand. After a few shots, Gluttony was forced to take more steps away from them. First when he stopped walking backwards, did Temperance notice that the lady and the man were empty for bullets.

"Better take this outside anyway," he muttered before he started to run toward the homunculus, pushing all of his strength at him to get him out of the window.

It didn't exactly work the way he had hoped.

Then, an explosion behind him sent both of them flying out of the building.

*~^:^~*

The sun was unusual warm where it shined above the ruins of an old city. A young shadow moved quickly inside them, looking for something anyone else would miss.

An illusion set up to keep one the world's many secrets.

The shadow stopped moving as it saw something from the corner of the eye.

The head turned around, and light blue eyes watched carefully as a young boy, around the age of sixteen, walked into the ruins together with four three older men.

It was the boy who had caught the shadow's attention.

Hohenheim's oldest kid, the Fullmetal.

A sweet smile appeared around the shadow's lips as it moved deeper into the ruins. That boy really had a strong feeling around him.

*~^:^~*

**A/N: It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway^^ If you want me to continue, please let me know^^**


	7. Weird World

**Sorry for not updating in a while; school-stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my OCs. **

**Chapter 6**

**Weird World**

Kindness ran all she could to keep up her client and the one he was fighting. From a distant, she could see him transform into another shape, only to be caught the next minute.

"Shit. . . Gluttony, could you lend me. . ." he called out looking upward to a high building. Kindness followed his eyes, only to see something huge fall down toward the ground.

Gluttony came crushing down, falling right upon Envy.

Kindness, however, were a bit too busy running over to another one who had fallen down at the same time, Temperance.

"Tem-Tem!" she cried out once she got close enough. The young man rose from the boxes he had landed on, stretching his hands before looking over at the girl.

"Hey, Kind! Did you see where my client went?" his clothes looked burned, like someone had thrown flames at him.

"He landed on Envy, right over there," she pointed toward the place she had just been, before eyeing the young man's clothes again.

Temperance, first now obvious to her look, grinned.

"Oh yeah, I had a short meeting with the Flame Colonel. He sure knows how to aim, even if I wasn't his target," some sort of a weird smile made its way to his face.

Kindness just shook her head, before the two headed off after their clients and the person they fought.

During the short time they had not watched over them, Envy had gotten enough time to transform into a dog and try to escape, only to be stopped by the masked person as well as two new once; the armoured Elric-boy and a teen who looked like he could be from Xing.

The masked person threw knives at the dog, just for it to transform back into Envy.

The two Virtues ran to catch up the last steps, just in time to hear the Homunculus curse them.

". . . A little different on the inside, aren't you?" Kindness could hear the Xing-guy say, before she stopped.

A little different. . . ?

"Tem-Tem! The Xing-guy, he can sense Envy's many souls!" she whispered quietly to her brother, hoping she was right.

Before they could get any closer, another voice showed up, telling the two Homunculi to leave.

"What's Pride doing here?" Temperance muttered, wondering.

"I don't know. You think Humility's around too?" Kindness smiled at the thought of their youngest, yet oldest sibling.

"Maybe, but anyway, we better leave; after all, our clients are about to do the same and you _do_ have another job to attend," Temperance took a hold on the teen's arm, and dragged her with him away from the group their clients had left behind.

*~^:^~*

Ling was about to leave with the rest of the group once he noticed the unusual feeling he had felt when those immortal guys had been around. It wasn't completely the same; this one had a softer feeling to it, as well as it missed the many souls part. Next to him, he could see that Ran Fan had stopped as well, making the feeling even more obvious.

The two turned around. There, in the distance, they could see two shades disappear among the crowd.

So there was something more out there than the immortal-people? This truly was a strange country. They better watch their back from now on.

*~^:^~*

Chastity sat quietly on the wall that ran all the way around Research Lab 3. She knew no one would ever notice her unless she jumped down right in front of them, which indeed made it one of the best places to hide when she tracked Lust down.

At the moment, her client was inside the building behind her, far out of the Virtue's reach. She couldn't just break into a lab just to find her client. That would be wrong with her moral in life.

Her thoughts traveled over to her siblings, all of the separated out in the country.

She knew Humility was out of trouble; after all, their leader had just gone to talk with Mother, nothing else, and it wasn't like Pride would be able to follow her.

Patience was at work, following her own client in the best way possible.

For all she knew, Kindness and Temperance ran around in the city, keeping a close eye on their clients.

Charity had gone to the hospital to make sure no one killed the man Envy had been trying to take out.

Diligence was already back up north, busy with his new work to stop Sloth.

Her thoughts trailed off once she noticed a man running on all four into the lab, closely followed by a huge suit of armour and a car. As the man continue to run, the car stopped and four shades got out. The first two were soldiers, to judge by their uniforms, along with the third. The last one was yet another suit of armour.

Chastity jumped a little closer. She knew those armoured guys. The first one was Barry the Chopper, a criminal she had seen and learned the name of during the Research Lab 5-incident some weeks ago. The second was Hohenheim's youngest son, Alphonse Elric. He too had been at Lab 5 during the incident, and she had seen him so many times before, along with his brother.

Their father had after all told them about his boys so many years ago. She wondered what Hohenheim would have said if he knew his youngest son was an empty suit of armour and his eldest a famous state alchemist. Did he even know that? Hohenheim was a weird guy, that was all Chastity could say about him after all their in runs with him over the years.

First when the new arrivers started to enter the lab, did she really notice what was going on.

The Virtue jumped down from the wall and ran after them, keeping her distance just enough for them to not notice her.

Just great, what were they thinking? Running off into a place like this? They were sure to get caught up in trouble, and Chastity felt obligated to help them.

She could see them go separated paths, the two men-soldiers one way, and the lady-soldier and Alphonse another one. Barry had already left them behind.

Once Chastity reached the spot where the two groups had separated, her heart told her to follow the boy and the lady-soldier. However, once she started to go after them, a pulling feeling made her stop once more and gaze down the other way.

Lust.

Without a moment of hesitation, she made her choice and ran with all her powers after the two men, hoping things were still alright.

A loud boom got the Virtue to stop. Something had just gone off a bit further down the corridor, something that probably shouldn't have gone off.

With a sinking feeling inside her chest, Chastity pulled into another run. _Don't let me be too late_!

She would have continued to run even after she reached the end of the corridor and passed several doors, if not a moment inside the room told her to stop. The woman leaned into the wall, and her eyes peeked inside.

There, she could see Lust as she was about to leave the room. She was heading toward her with a satisfied smile on her lips, leaving the two men on the ground behind them, one screaming for all he was worth, blood flowing everywhere.

"They are outside your reach already, there's nothing you can do," the black-haired woman whispered slyly to her as they passed each other.

"Yet I will try with all my heart," the Virtue answered.

"Silly Virtue, you are even worse than humans, so stupid. You don't even know when you have lost, do you?" with that, she left the room.

Chastity stared at the floor, unable to move, before a soft smile made it onto her lips.

"Silly humans, you should know you can't take on a Homunculus all on your own," she scolded as she made her way over to the two men, hoping there was still something she could do.

Luckily, they where both still alive. The blonde guy was out cold, and seemed to be the worst of them.

However, the black-haired one was still awake. She had already known that, having heard him calling out to his fallen friend as she passed Lust on her way into the room.

He seemed surprised once his eyes fell on her as she kneeled down next to him.

"Hold still; I will see what I can do," she muttered softly, keeping a friendly tone.

"See. . . Havoc. . . First. . ." he was able to whisper back, having emptied his own power by screaming earlier.

"Well, in that case," Chastity touched his arm lightly, sending a flow of new strength from herself and into him.

That was her power; refilling people with lost strength, just like Lust emptied them by piercing through their bodies with her nails.

The man gazed at her with wonder in his eyes, and the woman hold his gaze for some seconds before she stood up and walked over to the fallen blonde.

Lust had left him with a huge wound right through his stomach, and Chastity knew _something_ wasn't working properly there anymore. If everything was – and that wore a little chance - normal, the guy had been really lucky.

Behind her could she hear the sound of small flames, licking alongside already hurt skin. She turned her head just in time to see the black-haired man lower his hand from his side, showing her the now burned yet closed wound Lust had given him.

An alchemist. A _State _alchemist by the uniform to judge. Not just a regular soldier, then.

Somehow, the man got up and made his way over to her and his fallen friend. He held out his hand and yet again used his flames to seal the wounds.

"Watch him," it wasn't really a question, more like an order, then, the black-haired alchemist left, probably in search for Lust and the rest of his friends.

Chastity was close to follow, the pulling feeling dragging her softly toward her enemy, however, commonsense told her to stay put and watch the hurt man; to make sure he didn't die.

"You're all such idiots! This isn't your matter," she whispered, still smiling over these peoples stupidness, before ripping off a part of her dress and wrap it around the man's wounds.

The man's eyes shot open for a moment, and Chastity stopped.

"Sol. . . aris?" he asked, a bit afraid. For some reason, his eyes seemed to have made their way down to her chest.

"Sorry, I'm Chastity," she told him, putting her arms protective against her chest. Why did he have to stare like that anyway?

The man's eyes closed again, and a small smile made its way to his mouth.

"I see. . . Thank. . . You," once again did he fall into the world of darkness.

Chastity sat on the ground next to him, watching his chest rose and fall.

To be honest, she was confused. And that feeling never left.

*~^:^~*

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it^^ If you want it to continue, please let me know^^ **


	8. A Day Off!

**First of all; Thank you so much to all who reviews/favourites/alters! You guys keep this going^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor its characters. **

**Chapter 7**

**A Day Off!**

"I'm so sorry!" the sun shined inside the white room, reflecting the colours covering Chastity's head as she bowed deeply before the two men lying in the hospital-beds.

However, both men looked at her with wonder in their eyes, curious on just _why _this young woman apologized.

"If I had just been a bit quicker. . ." she trailed off, not letting herself finish the sentence. To be honest, she wasn't even sure _if_ she could have done any different if she had been quicker. It would be wrong to finish the sentence by saying something that most likely wasn't true.

"Anyway, I'm so sorry!" with that, she stood in full height and started to walk toward the door, not letting the two men get in any word on her apologizing, seeing as both still looked a bit shocked by her sudden visit.

However, completely silent would they never be, and unreasonable apologizing was something they didn't want.

"Excuse me, Miss, but why are you apologizing?" the black-haired man asked - she had learned that his name was Colonel Roy Mustang.

"I. . . I apologized for letting you two handle Lust on your own, even if I should have helped. I apologized for not being quick enough, and so, I should also thank you for removing a danger to us all, so, thank you!" the honest truth, nothing more, nothing less. As she spoke, the Virtue bowed again.

"And are you by any means connected to the ouroboro-tattoo people?" Chastity looked her eyes on the black-haired man, trying to find out what sort of an answer he searched for.

"Yes, I am."

"Did you shot a man some weeks ago?" Chastity eyed him again, her soft eyes already giving him his answer.

"No, I did not. Hurting and killing are not within my powers, and they would most likely never be," with that, she left the room, only to meet up with Temperance, Kindness and Charity on the other side of the door.

"Do you really think you did the right thing by apologizing, Chas?" Temperance asked once they got outside hearing-reach of the room.

"She did the right thing, after all, she's Chastity," Charity grinned as she skipped along with them, her mind completely other places than at the pervious event.

"I like that happiness of yours, Char-Char!" Kindness smiled brightly as she danced down the hospital-corridor next to her siblings.

"And someone mind telling me _why _Patience and Humility aren't present?" Chastity gave her three companions a wondering look.

"Well. . . Patience had to work today; there was no way to get her out of the office, and with that Ross-lady killed, there was no one she could ask to step in either," they all knew Maria Ross was still alive; Humility had even seen her leave the country while she was reporting to Mother. It had been for the better; since Ross was innocent for the crimes the military claimed she had committed.

"And Humility is somewhere behind us, watching over the man I saved some weeks ago," Kindness finished as they walked outside and headed for the center of the city.

***~^:^~***

"Hey, hold this too!" Charity almost threw her fifth shoppingbag into Temperance's hands, adding even more work for the poor Virtue.

"And again, why am _I_ carrying _your _bags?" the young man asked as he almost dropped to his knees, his voice carrying a small sense of sadness.

"Because you lost, that's why!" Charity proclaimed as she left for yet another store.

"Yes, because you cheated, Char!" he called out after her, only to be left by deaf ears.

"If you want to, I can take my own bags, Tem-Tem," Kindness' soft eyes appeared before his own, smiling just as her entire being.

"No, no, Kind, rules are rules; he agreed to them and has to carry his prize," Chastity commanded as she passed the two. Kindness sighed, still with a smile resting on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Tem-Tem," she said as she stood up and patted his head.

Temperance stared after them as his sisters followed Charity into the store. He let out a defeated sigh, before he rose to his feet and continued into the store, still carrying around twenty bags. It was all Charity's fault, if she hadn't convinced the others that it was more useful if one carried all the bags, and that the one who pulled the shortest straw should do it. Of course had she made sure it ended with him, even if she was supposed to be self-sacrificing. Greed had really ruined their little Charity over the years she had spent around him.

"Tem! I have more bags for you!" the Virtue called out, running over to him, and Temperance, being the one he was, accepted them without a word.

"Char, shouldn't you be a little more. . . Well, _charity_?" Chastity asked as she held up a green dress.

"I am! I am _generously giving _him more to hold! I am _sacrificing _my own ability to hold them all for his sake!" Chastity shook her head as Kindness hid away her laugher.

"You're not going to win that one, Chas," Temperance told her as she was about to give an answer. The woman just gave him a look, before she left to pay for the dress.

***~^:^~***

Patience walked along the many streets of Central, getting closer and closer to her destination, Central Headquarters.

Even if she had wanted to go along with her siblings for a day off, it was impossible with the way things was at the moment. With Maes Hughes in hospital, Alex Armstrong out on holiday and Maria Ross taken out of the country, there weren't many people left at the office.

She sighed as she took a shortcut through a dark alley, wondering about what she was going to tell Denny Brosh the next time he asked her – crying – why Maria had been accused for nearly killing Maes Hughes and arrested, only for later being freed and killed.

She had already answered that one at least twenty times over the days that had passed; she didn't know, and if she hadn't been as patience as she was, she would most likely have thrown him out of the window the third time.

Patience stopped once she noticed eyes watching her from the shadows.

_Pride? No, he doesn't know this face, none of the Homunculus does. There's someone else. . . _The Virtue sent a soft smile into the shadows, before she continued down the alley.

***~^:^~***

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it^^ If you want it to continue, please let me know^^ **


	9. Important Note

Dearest everyone.

I regret to inform you that this is not an update. However, it is a very important note that will decide the future of the story you have clicked on.

Due to real life and all that comes with it, I have had very little time to update or write at all lately. Along with loss of interest, this story has been put on hold for quite a while. Therefore, I have been wondering if I should stop the story. I do sincerely apologise for this, but it is a choice I had to take. I do not want to stop it, but I can't seem to find time for writing on this one recently. I know I am mean for even thinking such a thing, so I'm leaving it up to you to decide; if enough people say I shouldn't stop writing this, I'm not going to do so.

Therefore, I have poll on my page that will be up till the end of this week. The stories nobody seem to want continued are going to be removed. All votes counts, because if even one wants it continued, I would have problems removing it (I would feel guilty for not following that one person's wish for a continuation xD).

If you have something on your mind, please PM me or go back to an earlier chapter and leave a review, since I will remove this note if the story continues.

Once again, I sincerely apologise.

Yours truly

Gabriella Moon


End file.
